


Achtung Baby

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-14
Updated: 1999-05-14
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser stands at attention in more ways than one when Ray shows up during his guard duty. (slight exhibitionism)





	Achtung Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Achtung Baby

**WARNING: Um... this a a m/m story and rated R for, well... it's not really graphic, but, it's sexual :) (I think :))**

Hi there! 

This story isn't even the one I originally wrote for this list back in the summer, I am stilll trying to fix that one up.. one day I'll get it out I guess :) I got the idea for this story when I was writing a *G* rated one (if I don't deserve a room down in that gutter for this, I'll find my own gutter :) hee.. the ones here in Canada are nice ) and suddenly stopped writing the G rated one and wrote this one instead, so I have 3 quartes of a story to finish now! :) 

DISCLAIMERS: All characters belong to DS and Alliance and they are not mine, I just have *lots* of fun playing with them so please do not sue me, I have nothing worth suing for. :) (oh and I do not mean to steal the title from U2 it just happend....)(oh and the lunch idea I swear I did not steal from the "Hot Lunch For 3" story!! :) I was working on this story when that was posted.. so please don't hurt me..) 

and now, for ACHTUNG BABY 

# ACHTUNG BABY

by: TAWI 

Constable Benton Fraser hated standing at attention. 

Standing outside the Consulate like a statue for eight hours a day was the one thing Fraser hated the most about his job. And Inspector Thatcher knew it. This is why she would give this duty to him for a punishment. Fraser sometimes thought his commanding officer got some sort of sick amusement out of seeing him suffer like this. 

But right now, that was the farthest thought from his mind. 

Especially because it was just before lunch time and for the past few weeks each lunch hour Ray would come pick him up and they would head to Fraser's apartment for a quick lunch and a long, satisfying dessert. 

Fraser carefully shifted his weight from one foot to the next to try and concentrate on something else. This lunch ritual had become such a habit that lately the two men would have dessert first because they looked forward to it so much that they were *hungry* before lunch time. 

Benton was upset that he would be missing his lunch today. Well his *mind* knew he would be missing it, but he couldn't quite convey the message to the rest of his body that there would be no lunch this afternoon. Sure enough by a quarter to twelve Fraser's body began to tingle. 

Fraser took a deep breath and shut his eyes tightly as he exhaled, trying to calm himself down and clear his mind of all *lunch time thoughts*. But it wasn't working. 

He was starting to feel the urges he normally felt at this time of day. The same urges that sometimes caused Ray to pull his car over on a deserted street because making it the few blocks to the Mountie's apartment was an impossibility. 

"Please, not now!" Fraser silently willed his slowly growing erection to go away. He took another deep breath and shut his eyes again. This time when he opened them he was staring at a green Buick Riviera. "Oh, terrific, now I am hallucinating," Fraser thought glumly. But the driver's side door opened and Ray stepped out of the car turned and smiled at him. 

"Oh, not the smile, please don't smile." Fraser tried to telepath his plea to his best friend, but to no avail. 

"Hey, Benny!" Ray bounded over to the statuesque man in red. Fraser's heart was beating double time. "Listen, I know that *lunch* is off, but I just had to see you, Benny. I thought that perhaps if I could talk to you a bit then I'd be able to shake this, um, hunger, that I am feeling and be able to get through this hour." 

Only they both knew that this wasn't going to help mattes at all. In fact, being so close to each other and not being able to reach out and feel the other's warm inviting body was making the situation quite worse. 

Fraser's eyes met Ray's and they could each see the desire flaring in the other's eyes. Almost mesmerized in a trance, Ray's hand began to slowly move toward Fraser, longing to feel the fabric of his uniform, not once breaking eye contact. Just as Ray got close enough to touch the uniform a sharp voice broke the trance. 

"Constable!" Inspector Thatcher was descending the steps in front of the Consulate. Ray spun around in a panic, he hoped that the Dragon Lady hadn't seen or noticed anything. 

"Inspector." Ray gave an absent greeting to the lady Mountie not wanting to meet her eyes. Both men were flushed and breathing a little faster than normal. 

"Detective." She was just as curt with him as he was her. The Thatcher turned to the Mountie standing at attention. "Constable, I will be going out to lunch today. I expect that you will continue act with appropriate behavior while I am not here to watch over you. I have left Constable Turnbull in charge of keeping an eye on you." 

Ray pretended to cough to cover up the laughter her felt bubbling up inside him. *Turnbull, indeed!* 

Thatcher turned to Ray and gave a short nod of her head to say good bye and quickly got into a car that had puled up behind the Riv. Ray noticed a dark haired man in the driver seat, almost a double for Fraser. He smirked as the car drove out of sight. He then turned to Fraser with a mischievous grin on his face. 

"Benny, you know what this means?" Ray was beginning to feel his excitement in other areas of his body. One area in particular caught Fraser's eye. The Mountie watched with amusement as a bulge began to grow from Ray's Armani pants. 

Luckily for them the street was particularly deserted today, even at lunch time. Ray leaned in close to Fraser and whispered huskily into the Mountie's ear, "This means we can still *do* lunch." Ray was standing next to his friend in a way that from far it would look like two men just standing next to each other having a conversation, but he was close enough to rub his bulge against the stiff fabric of the Mountie's uniform. He pressed ever so carefully into the Mountie's leg so Fraser could feel his arousal. 

Fraser held his breath and closed his eyes tightly. Why was Ray doing this to him? He still had to stand at attention even if Thatcher was gone. Only now, that erection he fought so hard to quiet minutes ago was stubbornly coming to life again. The Mountie did have to admit that the challenge of staying at attention and the situation at hand was actually quite arousing. The thought that they could be discovered at any second seemed to turn Fraser on even more. Soon Fraser's pants seemed awfully tight. 

"Benny." Ray's mouth was close to his ear, Fraser could feel his warm breath against his skin. Ray quickly licked his friend's ear lobe and backed away. Fraser's eyes darted around trying to find where Ray had gone. He missed the feel of Ray rubbing against his riding pants. 

"Now, Benny, I don't think you have to stay standing at attention you know. The Dragon Lady is gone. C'mon, Benny!" Ray let out a sigh, his friend was always one to obey the rules. He looked the Mountie over, there was a sheen or perspiration beginning to appear on his flushed face and a desperate desire in his eyes. When Fraser nervously licked his lips Ray had to swallow hard. They both knew what they wanted, what they *needed*. Now there was just the art of trying to get things done without being obvious. And by the look in both their eyes they would have to think of a way - fast. 

Ray glanced down as he thought and a giggle escaped his mouth. In answer to Fraser's questioning eyes Ray smiled. 

"Boy, Fraser, when you stand at attention *all* of you stands at attention." Ray giggled suddenly noticing his friend's prominent erection. Fraser licked his lips again trying to keep a straight face and Ray casually let his hand brush against Fraser's bulge. The Mountie's body jerked as if he had just been woken up from a deep sleep. 

"You like that, Benny?" Ray was starting to feel a heat between his own legs. They both needed some satisfaction and soon. Ray wanted so badly to feel Fraser's warm mouth on his desire but knew that would be impossible out here on the street. But he had an idea that might help them out. He stood in front of Fraser again in the way that to an on-looker nothing would be suspected, and he was at an angle where no one could see his hands from either side. 

"Fraser." Ray managed to gasp out as he placed one hand on the Mountie's need and one on his own. "Just try to look like we're having an innocent conversation." Fraser's eyes were wide and amusement sparkled in them as he nodded quickly as Ray began to stroke his erection through the fabric. 

Their eyes were locked and their breathing quickened as Ray's hands carefully and sensually caressed and worked his fingers through material. Fraser's legs felt like jelly and he wondered if he would be able to continue to keep his straight posture. He inconspicuously pushed his cock against Ray's hand as a silent plea to press harder. Fraser wanted desperately to thrust his hips back and forth into Ray's hand and to feel Ray's skin against his own, but he knew that wouldn't be happening at this time. 

Ray's hand was working him harder now and waves of electricity shot through Fraser's body. He broke eye contact with Ray to glance down and watch his friend working his own cock through his pants. The sight of Ray touching himself aroused Fraser even more and he again pushed against the cop's hand at the same time biting his lower lip to stop a moan. 

Ray watched the Mountie watching him and smiled as he began to work himself a little faster to please his friend. Ray then realized as he started to work faster that he wanted it worse than before and he was suddenly increasing the pace and the strength on both men. 

Fraser couldn't remove his eyes from the sight of Ray's hand working himself he found it very stimulating. He suddenly realized that neither man had ever seen the other work themselves before and Fraser wanted badly to see Ray do this without the inhibitance of clothing. This was an idea he would keep for the next time. Probably later on that night. 

Fraser was soon aware of his close release and need Ray to move a bit faster with him. Fraser knew what he needed. "Ray," he whispered through clenched teeth. The cop's eyes met his. "Squeeze..." 

Ray knew from the many other times he had worked Fraser by hand that his friend was close to climax and he needed Ray to push harder. So harder Ray pushed and pumped and the same time massaging his own cock harder as well. 

Both men were extremely close. Eyes closed, breathing in small gasps... Just a few more strokes.... 

"Constable Fraser?" 

*Turnbull!!!* 

Ray jumped back and crossed his hands in front of him, trying to cover up the damp spot that he knew would be prominent on his pants. "What do you want, Turnbull?" Ray tried hard to keep his voice steady but was having a hard time. Fraser just looked pale and his eyes were glazed over. A time like this was no time for interruptions. Not when they were both *so* close. 

"Um, Sir, you see, um..." Turnbull stuttered, oblivious to what was going on, just uncomfortable with the harshness in the Detective's voice. Ray wondered if it was illegal; to shoot a Mountie in Chicago. "It's just that, uh, Inspector Thatcher called." He paused to swallow nervously. 

Ray thought if he took any longer to spit it out any laws there were about shooting Mounties would not matter one bit. "And what did she *say*, Turnbull?" Ray hissed, to himself he thought, How did this guy ever get into the RCMP anyhow? Ray was fighting the urge to rub his hands against the throbbing desire in his pants and the urge to look over at Fraser. 

"Um, it would seem that she'll be late from lunch. Um, she said that, uh, she was staying for, um, dessert." 

Ray smirked, so the Dragon Lady is getting some and I am stuck here suffering with this Mountie. How quaint. God, she can find a way to make my life miserable anywhere she is! Out loud he said, "Is that it, Constable?" Turnbull nodded. "Thanks now, aren't there some Canadian things you should be doing *inside*?" 

"Oh, golly, yes!" Turnbull turned and ran up the steps back into the building. No sooner had the door slammed shut and Ray was back in front of Fraser frantically working both of them. That little unexpected pause made his need for release even more than before. Fraser suddenly broke his statue like pose and covered Ray's hand greedy for climax. He didn't care who saw them now, he just wanted Ray's hand to bring him off. He wanted that climax desperately. 

And climax they got. Fraser pushed his cock into Ray's hand as well as used his own hand to push Ray's closer to him as he came. Ray was worried that the Mountie might loose consciousness because he stopped breathing and turned white. But Fraser was just trying very hard not to scream because it felt so good when he felt his release. He managed to suppress all sound except for a sexy whimper which caused Ray to fall over the edge himself just then. 

Fraser opened his eyes enough to look from Ray's face to his hand as Ray began to climax. The hand Ray had on Fraser left as he used both to draw out his orgasm. Fraser caressed his own cock as he watched Ray work himself to the end. 

Soon both men were staring at each other with large goofy grins on their faces. Each truly satisfied. 

Ray glanced at his watch and jumped. "Geez, Benny, I gotta get back to the office, or Welsh'll have my hide!" Ray added under his breath, "And I would much rather it be you who had my hide" The Mountie's eyes sparkled as he casually pulled his tunic down over the front of his pants. 

Ray leaned in close for a little peck on the cheek and Fraser whispered in his ear, "Tonight I want to watch you, Ray." 

Ray looked at his friend ion surprised. "You want to *watch* me?" Fraser smiled with his eyes, one thing that always got the cop in the heart and Ray couldn't help but smile a wide, goofy, horny grin back. "I'll pick you up at six o'clock. I hope you're hungry. And Benny? Thank you VERY kindly." 

FIN 

* * *


End file.
